Believe On Tomorrow
by Luna Miyuki
Summary: GRADUATION IS NOT THE END


**Disclaimer**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Tenshi Ni Fureta Yo **** K-ON !**

**Believe on tomorrow **** Ruu & Nyaa Kohaku**

**Warning : OOC, Typo-s, Don't like don't read, okay? Maybe AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karakura Junior High school's hall

.

.

.

Suasana di aula sekolah Karakura ini sedikit gaduh. Beberapa siswa siswi tampak tegang ketika berbicara dengan teman mereka. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis mereka dan sorot mata mereka memancarkan kecemasan.

"Wuah.. . Ichigo, lihat. mereka tampak tegang sekali ya"

"Tidak mungkin tidak, Rukia. Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan, cerah tidaknya masa depan mereka ditentukan dari sini. Wajar saja kalau mereka tegang"

"Kau juga, Ichigo?"

"..." Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Yaah. Kau benar. Tidak mungkin tidak"

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya !"

Tiba tiba suasana aula yang semula gaduh, menjadi sunyi senyap. Di atas panggung sana, ada wakil kepala sekolah yang berusaha mendiamkan siswa siswinya.

"Kepala Sekolah akan membacakan pengumuman kelulusan kalian, jadi kalian harap tenang, mengerti ?"

Diam.

Ketegangan bertambah pekat, seirama dengan degup jantung mereka.

Kepala sekolah Karakura Junior High school naik ke atas panggung. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secarik kertas yang diyakini sebagai surat resmi dari pusat pendidikan Jepang sebagai bukti kelulusan murid murid kelas 3 Karakura Junior high school.

Kepala sekolah yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu berdehem sebentar.

"Berdasarkan tes kelulusan yang telah dilaksanakan oleh seluruh sekolah tingkat Junior High School di jepang, dengan ini pusat pendidikan Jepang menyatakan bahwa siswa-siswi kelas 3 Karakura Junior High School.. . " Kepala sekolah itu berhenti sebentar untuk efek dramatis, lalu melanjutkan kembali.

.

.

"LULUS SERATUS PERSEN !"

Sontak semua yang ada di aula bersorak gembira. Mereka berteriak sekeras mungkin yang mereka bisa, demi menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka yang tidak terhingga. Termasuk si playboy di kelas Ichigo, -siapa lagi kalau bukan- Keigo.

"ICHIIIGGOO ! OH, AKU SENANG SEKALI AKHIRNYA USAHA KERAS KITA TIDAK SIA-SIA !" katanya sambil meloncat untuk memeluk Ichigo. Tapi refleks Ichigo masih belum berkurang meski dia mengaku, bahwa dia juga tegang.

Dengan satu tendangan, Keigo melayang kembali ke tempat dia meloncat.

"Wah, Ichigo, selamat ya" ucap mizuiro –yang muncul dari belakang keigo menyelamati Ichigo.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kau juga mizuiro, selamat ya"

"Hei, kau lihat kuchiki-san tidak Ichigo ?" tanya keigo sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Eh? Tadi dia di sebelahku? Entahlah. Mungkin dia mencari Inoue atau Tatsuki"

Setelah beberapa pengumuman dari kepala sekolah, semua murid diizinkan kembali ke kelas mereka.

~~0oo0~~

Ichigo berjalan santai dengan gayanya –kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan tak lupa, kerutan di dahinya. Saat dia menggeser pintu kelas, dia mendapati Rukia tengah dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi di kelasnya. Mereka semua nampak sedih.

"Benarkah itu kuchiki-san?" tanya orihime

"Iya, maaf ya"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya siswi lainnya.

"Keluargaku sudah menentukannya jauh jauh hari, sekali lagi maaf ya"

"Ukh, kami akan merindukanmu kuchiki-san.. ."

Ichigo hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Keigo yang penasaran, kenapa Ichigo tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam kelas, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerobot Ichigo.

"Ah, tatsuki, ada apa? Kenapa semuanya menangis ?" tanya keigo mewakili Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san.. . dia.. ." katanya "Tidak akan melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita.. . dia akan pindah ke luar kota"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar kenyataan itu.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara merdu rukia menyenandungkan petikan lirik lagu..

_nee omoide no KAKERA ni_

_namae wo tsukete hozon suru nara_

"_Takaramono" ga pittari da ne ?_

_(Hey, if we could put our names_

_On a piece of our memories and preserve it_

_Wouldn't that be the perfect "treasure"?)_

Inoue terdiam sebentar. Dia tahu lirik lagu itu! Inoue menghapus air matanya dan menjawab Rukia.

_Sou KOKORO no youryou ga_

_ippai ni naru kurai ni_

_sugoshita ne tokimeki iro no mainichi_

_(__Right, These excitement-colored days_

_That have passed have filled our hearts_

_To their full capacity)_

.

.

"Arigato, Inoue-san" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Doita, Kuchiki-san"

~~0oo0~~

_(Time skip)_

Senja yang indah, mengantarkan kepulangan seluruh siswa-siswi Karakura Junior High School. Tampak beberapa dari mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berpisah menuju arah rumah masing-masing. Kelas Ichigo yang tadi dipenuhi hingar bingar khasnya, kini seolah tak bernyawa.

Sepi dan sunyi. Bahkan teriakan para murid dari lapangan seakan tak bisa menembus kesunyian ini.

Semua sudah pulang, tentu saja. Kecuali seseorang.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Dia terus menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Si cantik iris ungu ini tampak berat meninggalkan kelasnya, sekolahnya, tempat dimana dia memahami arti persahabatan, kehangatan, kasih sayang bahkan –cinta.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta. Perasaan yang dulu, ia anggap tidak penting untuk seorang _shinigami. _Tapi kenyataannya, cinta tak pernah pandang bulu.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk mengusir sesaat perasaan berat itu.

Akhirnya dia mengemasi barangnya dan berjalan di koridor sekolah.

_najinda seifuku to uwabaki_

_HOWAITOBOODO no rakugaki_

_ashita no iriguchi ni_

_oite kanakucha ikenai no kana_

_(The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes_

_The doodles on our whiteboard_

_I guess we have to leave them behind_

_At the entrance to tomorrow)_

~~0oo0~~

.

.

"Hoi, kenapa lama sekali Rukia?"

"I..Ichigo ? Kau menungguku?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo bersandar di pagar sekolah.

"Begitulah. Ayo pulang"

"Hn. I.. iya. Terima kasih Ichigo"

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia mengucpkan terima kasih pada Ichigo ketika suasananya sedang –ehm- romantis. Bagaimana tidak? Senja di sana memancarkan keanggunannya, sinarnya yang hangat menyapu wajah Rukia. Angin sore membelai lembut rambut hitamnya, membuatnya berkibar pelan.

Ya tuhan –senyumnya ! Ichigo tidak pernah tahu senyum Rukia semanis ini ketika senja tiba.

_Just like an angel, eh?_

_demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni_

_sotsugyou wa owari ja nai_

_kore kara mo nakama dakara_

_issho no shashintachi_

_osoro no KIIHORUDAA_

_itsumademo kagayaiteru_

_zutto sono egao arigatou_

_(__But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_We're buddies from here on out!_

_Pictures of us together_

_Our matching keychains_

_Will shine on forever_

_And always, we thank you for your smile)_

.

.

"Rukia?"

"Ya Ichi?"

"Sebenarnya tentang kau akan pindah ke luar kota itu hanya alasan kan? Apa byakuya menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

.

.

"Bukan itu, Tapi.. . Soul society akan menyegel senkaimon, Ichigo"

"Hah ?"

" –mereka bilang, ada masalah di soul society yang menyebabkan senkaimon harus disegel, dan semua shinigami diutus untuk pulang dan tidak akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Penyegelannya tepat saat hari kelulusan kita Ichigo, jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya"

Ichigo terpukul.

Kenapa harus saat ini?

Kenapa ketika dia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Rukia, tiba tiba saja takdir harus memisahkan mereka?

Kenapa?

.

.

"Eh, Ichigo. Lihat, itu pohon sakura kan?" Tunjuk Rukia pada sebuah pohon besar tapi tanpa daun. Pohon yang kokoh, tapi kelihatannya dia belum diizinkan untuk mempertontonkan keindahannya.

"Pasti bagus kalau musim semi nanti. Apalagi sungai di belakangnya, wuih. Tampaknya jernih sekali ya, Ichigo?"

"Heh. Kalau kau mau melihatnya, datanglah saat musim semi nanti. Kalau kau menyukainya, teman teman yang lain juga pasti suka"

.

.

_nee sakura no ki mo chotto_

_setake ga nobita mitai_

_mienai yukkuri na SUPIIDO demo_

_(Hey, the cherry trees_

_Seem like they've grown a bit too_

_Though its too slow for you see)_

Rukia mendesah.

_Friends, eh? _

Tiba tiba saja banyak kenangan manis yang berseliweran di benak Rukia ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap kata 'teman' mulai ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, hingga saat ini. Hari terakhir mereka akan bertemu.

"Iya" jawabnya pendek sambil menatap langit senja.

_._

_._

_kitto ano sora wa miteta ne_

_nando mo tsumazuita koto_

_soredemo saigo made aruketa koto_

_(I'm sure, the sky above us saw it all_

_All the times we tripped_

_But also all the times we walked on till the end)_

_._

_._

"_Salahkah aku kalau aku meminta waktu tetap seperti ini?" _batin Rukia.

.

.

_fuwari houkago no rouka ni_

_koboreta onpu no hane_

_fuka fuka tsumoru made_

_kono mama de iretara ii no ni na_

_(The wings of the notes we played_

_Overflowing gently into the hallway_

_Until it piles up to be cuddly_

_It'd be fine if it stays the way it is now)_

_._

_._

_._

"Oi, Rukia. Kita balapan yuk?" tantang Ichigo.

"Oke, siapa takut?"

"Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di stasiun, dia yang menang. Dan pemenang berhak mendapat hadiah spesial dari yang kalah, oke?"

"_Deal!"_

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling mengadu kecepatan. Ternyata Rukia, walau midget begitu, larinya lincah. Dia dengan mudahnya menyamai Ichigo saat berlari. Dan hasilnya?

Jangan ditanya.

Mereka seri. Mereka mencapai finish dalam detik yang sama. Tak ada luput sedikit pun.

"Hh.. hh.. . kencang juga kau larinya, midget?"

"Hh.. . hh.. makanya , jangan remehkan aku mikan. Jadi, siapa yang kalah nih?"

"hh.. .Tidak ada yang kalah maupun menang. Kita seri, tauk"

"Lalu hadiahnya?"

" –biar aku saja yang memberikannya. Kau tunggu saja besok saat perpisahan kita, oke?"

"Ck. Terserah kau sajalah mikan"

~~0oo0~~

(Time skip)

Urahara shoten.

Toko permen yang dari luar nampak sederhana, tapi siapa sangka kalau rumah ini djadikan Base oleh Shinigami di Real world? Pemiliknya, -siapa lagi kalau bukan-Urahara kisuke. Mantan komandan divisi 13 di soul society. Saat ini suasana sedang ramai-ramainya.

Dimulai dari rangiku yang terus bertengkar dengan Yumichika dan Ikkaku, lalu Renji yang ikut bertikai karena tiba tiba kepala nanasnya dijadikan salah satu bahan ejekan. Lalu Hitsugaya tacihou, yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya yang meledak ledak karena pusing mendengarkan ocehan mereka semua. Sementara Kisuke Urahara juga Shihouin Yoruichi yang dengan santainya menonoton.

Semua berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah. Menunggu saat saat penyegelan senkaimon dan sinyal untuk mereka untuk pulang ke soul society.

Rukia sebenarnya juga marah. Tapi bukan karena sebab-sebab yang di atas. Melainkan karena Ichigo tidak kunjung datang untuk menepati janjinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan kaki kanannya menghentak hentak lantai. Sementara tatapannya terus menuju pada tangga yang menghubungkan ruang bawah tanah ini dengan rumah Urahara.

_Itu dia Ichigo !_

"ICHIGOO ! KAU HAMPIR SAJA TERLAMBAT, BAKA !" bentak Rukia.

Sementara Ichigo hanya cengar cengir. Di matanya saat ini, tak ada sorot yang lain kecuali kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi Ichigo tidak mau menunjukkannya pada siapapun.

"Ck. Sabarlah sedikit kenapa sih ? Toh pada akhirnya aku tidak terlambat kan?"

"Hhh.. terserah. Mana hadiahnya?" tagih Rukia.

"Ini. Ambillah" Ichigo melempar sebuah kado kecil –hanya seukuran telapak tangan dan Rukia dengan santainya menangkap kado itu.

"Apa ini? Bukan yang aneh aneh kan?"

"Tidak sopan ! Bukalah dulu !"

Rukia membuka kado yang diberikan Ichigo. Sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran tulisan _'come back sometimes' _di sekitarnya. Rukia mengendus kotak kayu itu. Baunya wangi? Hei, ini bau kayu wangi kan?

"Itu kotak musik" ucap Ichigo menjawab kebingungan Rukia. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi "Buka tutupnya, kau akan tahu apa itu kotak musik"

Rukia menurut. Perlahan dia membuka tutup kotak musiknya dan seketika lagu indah mengalun dari sana. Rukia terpana. Selain kotaknya yang wangi, cantik, dan juga mungil, musik dari kotak musik ini indaah sekali.

Rukia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati alunan merdu musiknya.

_demo ne, fureta yo! ai subeki tenshi ni_

_tadaima tte itaku naru_

_kono basho wa kawaranai yo_

_MEERU no jushinbako_

_MARU shita KARENDAA_

_tobikiri no yume to deai kureta_

_ongaku ni arigatou_

_(But hey, we were touched! By a lovely angel_

_This place will never change_

_You could almost say, "I'm home!"_

_Our email inboxes_

_Circled dates on our calendars_

_We were able to encounter an extraordinary dream_

_So we say thank you to music)_

.

.

Tiba tiba saja soul pager Rukia bergetar. Begitu juga milik Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku dan Hitsugaya taichou.

"Teman teman, sudah saatnya" perintah hitsugaya taichou.

"Hai' Taichou !" jawab mereka serempak.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senkaimon terbuka di hadapan mereka. Di seberang sana, Ichigo yakin sudah dilakukan berbagai persiapan untuk menyegel senkaimon terakhir ini.

"Sampai juga lagi ya, Kisuke, Kurosaki" pamit Hitsugaya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa toushiro"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, HITSUGAYA TAICHOU UNTUKMU KUROSAKI"

"Ichigo, kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita bertanding lagi yuk ?" ajak Rukia

"Heh. Baiklah. Siapa takut? Besok akan kupastikan kita tidak seri"

_eki no HOOMU kawara no michi_

_hanaretete mo onaji sora miagete_

_YUNIZON de utaou!_

_(__The platform at the station, the path by the riverside_

_Even if we're apart, we can look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!)_

Satu persatu dari mereka memasuki senkaimon. Rukia memang sengaja memilih untuk menjadi yang terakhir untuk berpisah.

"Sampai jumpa urahara-san, yoruichi-san"

"Jaga dirimu baik baik ya, kuchiki-san" pesan yoruichi. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ichigo.. mm.."

"Ya , Rukia?"

.

.

_demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni_

_sotsugyou wa owari ja nai_

_kore kara mo nakama dakara_

_daisuki tte iu nara_

_daidaisuki tte kaesu yo_

_wasuremono mou nai yo ne_

_zutto eien ni issho da yo_

_(But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_We're buddies from here on out!_

_If you say you really love us_

_We'll answer that we really, really love you!_

_There's nothing else we've forgotten_

_We'll be together forever and ever)_

_._

_._

"S.. sampai jumpa ! Jaga dirimu baik baik ya !" Dengan begitu, Rukia pamit. Dia meloncat ke dalam senkaimon untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah berlinang.

.

.

.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Rukia."

.

.

.

"Believe on tomorrow"

Chapter 1

End

~~0oo0~~

**Author's Corner**

Ruu : Minna-saan ~ We're baacckk ~!

Nyaa : Yo minna, pa kabar?

Ruu : Kali ini duo author yang jarang akur mempersembahkan songfic untuk kalian. Maaf ya, jadinya begini. Uhuhuu... .

Nyaa : Okay, beberapa note nih ya. Pertama, ini songfic pertama kami, kalau ada yang kurang pas, mohon maklum, ^^

Ruu : Kedua. Di cerita ini teman teman Ichigo semuanya lulus dan melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama.

Nyaa : Ketiga. Bagi yang tahu lagunya, jangan pernah coba coba untuk membayangkan suaranya Rukia dan orihime dalam versi K-On itu ! POKOKNYA JANGAN ! XD kami hanya mencoba untuk menyamakan suasananya dengan liriknya. Bukan suaranya.

Ruu & Nyaa : Makasih minna. Sekali lagi kami minta reviewnya, dan jangan di flame yah? Doumo Arigato buat kalian semua. \( ^ 0 ^ )/


End file.
